eu2opiafandomcom-20200213-history
Shipyard
Shipyard Our plans for a shipyard are ready. It allows the construction of spaceships with which we still can push forward in the infinite expanse of the universe. The construction of the shipyard is a major step in the right direction, because only with an ever-improving battlefleet we can look towards a safe future. As soon as possible we should begin with the exploration and construction of new, highly modern ship models. Requirements- Research Facility level 1 Information About the Shipyard Only chassis that you have researched can be built. Trading of ships is not possible. Each level will enable you to either build more ships at once and/or queue another component. Once you setup a ship with all its necessary components saving it as a design for later builds is possible and can come handy. Starting from level 5 (summed up total level of shipyards) single components can be built individually. The expansion of the shipyard increases your fleet size by 150 GRT per expansion level. Additionally each level allows the simultanous building of one more ship and the queuing (will be built sequentually) of another component. The maximum fleet size is determined by the sum of all possible shipyard levels * 150 GRT. Therefore the maximum GRT totals to 7.500. The Build Menu * New At first you will have to choose a chassis, then you will see its parameters (maximum number of cells in GRT). The exception to this is the probe, which is a complete one-cell-UFO and requires neither an engine nor further components. For any other ship you can install as many components until the maximum number of cells has been reached, e.g. 40/40. * Designs You can access this tab from expansion level 2. Here you can see all ship designs that you saved upon creation of a ship. This greatly simplifies serial production of individual ship classes. If you see a design in orange writing that means you don't have enough resources or components to build this design. Editing a design is possible by saving a changed, new design and deletion of the old one. *'Components' Only possible starting from 5 levels (summed up total level of shipyards), i.e. the option will be unlocked once you have one yard 2 and three yards 1 or any other combination. Here you can build individual components, either for your later own use or to provide your empire members with or to sell them. For sale you will require bunker level 3. Built components can not be raided and reduce later build time of a ship by 50% of the relevant usual component build time, and of course you do not need the resources for the components any more. Pre-built components will be used for the building of new ships for as long as there are enough stored. * Options Here you can set the primary attack target of all newly built ships of this planet. This saves the changing afterwards in fleet overview. The Four sections of Ship Components * Engine * Weapons * Defense * Equipment